greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Roode vs. AJ Styles ended in a Draw (Judgment Day 2017)
and Bobby Roode ended in a Count-Out draw, but "The Phenomenal One" was not finished by a long shot]] Bobby Roode vs. AJ Styles ended in a Count-Out Draw Results This match was highly anticipated, both men has intense history that spans way back nearly 20 years as AJ Styles was set to battle Bobby Roode with Roode hellbent on proving that he is better than AJ Styles. Both men came into this match fresh off a chaotic appearance on "The Highlight Reel" with Chris Jericho and that was the final straw that lit the fire and Styles and Roode left it all in the middle of that ring with both men eventually drawing blood from the other. Glorious DDTs and Styles Clashes could not keep the other man down and as the match progressed it looked as if Styles had snapped, who hit another Styles Clash on Roode but this time on top of the Spanish Announce Table but as this was going on the referee was counting both men and he reached the count of 10 and the match ended in a Double Count-Out Draw but that didn't stop AJ Styles, who grabbed a steel chair and laid in on Roode before locking the former NXT Champion in the Calf Crusher until Roode passed out from the pain. The issue between Styles and Roode is far from over... Preview The rivalry between AJ Styles and Bobby Roode has spanned over a decade and after attacking each other and costing title matches, both men finally comes to blows to prove who is the better man. On RAW Episode 49, Styles and Roode competed in the WWE Championship Tournament with Styles defeating Roode (who cashed in his NXT Championship to earn a spot in the tournament) in the highly competitive and back and forth match. At King of the Ring, Bobby Roode emerged from the crowd and attacked Styles with the Glorious DDT, costing Styles his match during the Intercontinental Championship Gauntlet Match. On RAW Episode 52, Styles called out Bobby Roode for a fight after running down their history together but was instead confronted by a hungry Chad Gable who was spoiling for a match, which AJ gave him and the match was back and forth with many believing that Gable would pick up the victory but Styles proved why he is Phenomenal when he finally hit a Styles Clash to pick up the victory but his celebration was short lived when Bobby Roode's theme music played and Roode emerged from the darkness and hit a Glorious DDT on the unsuspecting Styles On RAW Episode 53, Roode returned to in-ring action for the first time since losing in the WWE Championship Tournament to AJ Styles and he made quick work of Curt Hawkins, continuing the assault on the fallen superstar following the match and Styles sought to return the favor by hitting Roode with a Phenomenal Forearm. Later on in the night, Styles challenged Roode to a fight to finally prove who is the best Now it is official, at Judgment Day AJ Styles will go one-on-one with one of his greatest rivals, Bobby Roode.Category:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:RAW Category:AJ Styles Category:Bobby Roode